


It's Not A Date

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Irene Adler, F/M, Flash Fic, Greg is Sweet, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Greg meets by the Thames with Irene for a case but he has another surprise he's risking.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	It's Not A Date

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Bench by the Thames and the word Cheese

Grey skies threatened a misting rain, and the skies blended with the dark river his eyes stared out across.

Greg's ear picked up on the click of heels on stone, but his eyes remained forward. She sat at the other end of the bench, the faintest sigh escaping her when he spoke. 

"I hated to ask—"

"Don't lie, D.I." Irene blew a hard breath out her nose. 

He chuckled, " OK… maybe asking was worth it."

The rustle of her hands reaching in her purse drew his glance. Her hand is slender and smooth lifting out an envelope and a memory of that hand on his chest flashed as she offered it.

His breath caught, but he recovered it, taking the item. Before he could stop himself, as he took it, he trailed a finger along the side of her hand. But the nerves he felt react under shocked him. 

"Greg…"

"Hmm?" He feigned surprise as he slipped the envelope in a pocket. "Oh, yeah… money."

"I don't want money."

He cocked his head, "You sure?"

"It was a tiny favour, after all. The extra revenge on someone who cheated me." She bit her lip, and his stare landed fully to her.

"We'll see then."

"Are we done here?"

Greg shrugged, and she turned her head with a raised eyebrow. He asked, looking out at the Thames, "How about lunch?"

She shook her head. "Not sure if you and I… wait… what?"

Greg lifted a basket from the other side and in front of him, opening a tiny bottle of champagne for her with ease and handing it to her without a word.

"You can't be serious." She narrowed her eyes to slits and paused, tapping a blood red nail along the bottle. He'd seen that look before. Right before she slammed him into a wall. But that kiss still burned on his lips.

He shrugged a shoulder. "It ain't Sunday in the park but..."

"It's not even Friday at a cafe," she snickered, but the softening in her tone and brow made his heart leap. "But if you have some caviar..."

He pulled out a jar, along with some of her favorite cheeses. An excellent and expensive Gruyere, she noted. A French baguette from that bakery near her flat. She shouldn't be impressed, but his attention to detail applied in so many delightful ways as a memory flooded her mind. His lips on his own bottle of champagne oddly scandalous paired with the recollection, and only him setting it down broke the spell. 

As he leaned to cover the bench with a cloth in between them, she watched his hand set out all their food with care. When his hand brushed her thigh, she grabbed it. His dark eyes met hers like the ocean to the shore as her other hand grabbed his jaw, pulling his lips to meet hers. Even as her nails dug into his skin, crackling along against his scruff, the kiss remained teasing from both, achingly faint and controlled. Tasting champagne on each other's tongues. He matched a similar grip on her thigh, fingertips pressing through her coat and dress.

"We really shouldn't," he whispered with a grin, breaking the kiss. That boyish grin she wanted to hate. But too many remembrances of it pressed against her skin. 

"I like secrets though… and I think you do too," she sighed, letting her breath caress across his mouth until he shuddered.

"So maybe I'll pay you in another way besides money. " Greg licked his lips, blinking and holding her hooded stare until she closed it to keep control. 

She pushed his face back, but playfully and with a subtle smile. "Maybe we can arrange something. But for now, I will not let this food go to waste."

Greg chuckled, "I hoped you'd say so."

She took up her champagne beside her, said "It's not a date" and took a sip. 

He gasped, "Perish the thought" and she shook her head, but slowly matched his grin as they both looked out across the Thames.


End file.
